Bubblegum Kliss
by CassidySmith15
Summary: Blaine comes over to hang out with Kurt. What happens when he has a random bubblegum craving? Set after 'original song.' 3 KLAINE 3 *includes Kliss!* I suck at summaries PLEASE READ!


Authors Note: Hey guys! Story number 2! WOOHOO! Anyway, once again, sorry for my suckish writing skills. If you have any tips or if you found any errors please don't hesitate to review me. This is just a random story, it just came into my head after the Kliss in original songs. Hope you enjoy!  
>Keep doin' what ya doin'!<br>Bless your face.

Disclamier: I don't own glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in his lounge room, sitting on the couch with his legged crossed reading Moby dick. He had a long day of helping Carol with the house chores. Of course Finn didn't help, he was to busy having a Halo war at Puck's house with the New directions guys. Kurt didn't mind cleaning up a bit. He needed something to waste time before Blaine came around. Kurt's relationship with Blaine was complicated. Sometimes Blaine would treat him like a friend and sometimes he couldn't keep his hands off of him.<p>

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

"I'll get it!" Kurt yelled immediately, knowing it was Blaine.

Kurt hastily ran towards the door but before he opened it, he fixed his hair making it lay perfectly neat on his forehead before coming face to face with is favorite warbler. Kurt opened the door casually to find the shorter boy smile appearing upon seeing Kurt's face.

"Hey! what have you been up to?" Blaine asked cheerfully coming inside.

"Nothing in particular, what about yourself?" said Kurt smiling slightly while walking over to the lounge room to sit on the couch. Blaine followed.

"Not much, just the usual. Warblers practice, performing at Nursery homes, homework." Blaine stated as he sat beside Kurt. The football appeared to be on the TV. "Dad probably forgot to turn it off after he left for work." Kurt thought to himself.

Breaking Kurt out of his thoughts, Blaine spoke. "I have this strange yearning for some gum. Do you have any, Kurt?" Looking at Kurt before looking around the lounge room.

"No, I haven't." Kurt said, turning to look at Blaine curiously.

"I bet Finn would have some." Blaine turned to look at the stairs through the archway.

"Fine. I'll check." Kurt said getting up from the couch with a groan. "Finn doesn't like other people in his room when he's not here. I'll be right back." Turning back to face Blaine, Kurt points to the TV and says sarcastically. "Enjoy the football."

Blaine just smiles and turns his attention to the TV. Kurt walked up the stairs in a huff.

A few minutes later, Kurt came back downstairs to find Blaine in the same position he was in when he left, still watching the football intently. "I have good news and bad news." Kurt walked over to Blaine. Realizing Kurt's presence, Blaine found the remote control and turned off the TV. Focusing only on Kurt. "The good news is I found some bubble gum." Kurt returned to his original seat on the couch tossing the bubble gum he had found on the coffee table. "The bad news is there is only one piece left and it's my favorite flavor." An evil smirk grew on Kurt's face. Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. Suddenly, they both turned to the coffee table to spot the last piece of gum, then they looked at each other and in the blink of an eye they both launched over to grab it. Kurt got there faster and grabbed it first.

Having a mocking expression on his face, he slowly opened the gum wrapper teasing Blaine.

"Kurt, I forbid you! It's mine!" Blaine shouted the last part and lunged on Kurt to try and get the gum. But Kurt was to fast and he dodged Blaine and leaped behind the couch. Kurt ran upstairs into his room and Blaine followed not much far behind. Kurt closed his bedroom door when he ran in. When Blaine finally reached the door he opened with no hesitation and saw Kurt standing in front of his bed.

Kurt didn't waste any time and put the gum in his mouth, chewing on it loudly.

"Oh yeah, it's delicious!" Kurt chewing louder with each word he spoke. Before Kurt could realize what was happening, Blaine lunged at him again growling, throwing him to the bed.

"It was mine!" Blaine shouted as he manhandled Kurt and held his wrist with one hand above his head and kept trying to grab his legs that he was wriggling about trying to escape. Blaine was good at this.

"Agh! It's too late. I already have it" Kurt tried to say between the struggles to escape Blaine's grasp.

"I want it back! I wanted it before you and it's mine!" Blaine shouted again.

"Then try to get it" Kurt said cheekily and Blaine straddled his hips so he would stop moving and pushed two of his fingers into Luther's mouth trying to open it but once they were inside trying to get the gum Kurt bit him.

"Ouuuuch!..." Blaine shouted then mumbled. Taking those two fingers to his mouth and sucking on them subconsiously forgetting they were in Kurt's mouth 1 second ago.

Kurt giggled and stuck his tongue out. Blaine looked pensive for a moment trying to think of other ways to get the gum, he hated to loose and he wouldn't let this one go.

"So what you going to do about it now, looser?" Kurt said while chewing exaggeratedly the gum and chuckling.

That set off Blaine; he did the first thing that crossed his mind. He leant down a bit more and crushed his lips against Kurt's. Then Blaine opened Kurt's mouth while sucking on them. Kurt was so shocked that he didn't know what to do or how to react, he liked the feeling of it and he certainly wasn't going to push him off. While Kurt was shocked and not moving his lips, Blaine took the opportunity to push his tongue inside his mouth easily and went deeper and deeper into Kurt's mouth searching for the gum but at the same time enjoying all of this like nothing before. Kurt was sort of dizzy and closed his eyes; starting to kiss back and moving his lips a little then Blaine found the gum in his mouth and kept trying his best to get it into his mouth. Without realizing, Kurt helped Blaine retrieve the bubblegum when he moved his tongue a bit further against his. Blaine pulled away triumphantly.

"Got it!" Said while chewing on the gum "Who's the loser now?" They were both flushed and breathing heavily, Kurt was still feeling kind of dizzy when suddenly he pulled Blaine from off him with all the strength he had, pushing him on his back with his body on top.

Then he crashed is lips against Blaine's again and delving his tongue into his mouth, not only because he loved it but because it was another excuse to get the gum back or did he use the gum as excuse to do this?

Blaine got lost into it and they actually kept going for a long time, passing the gum into each others mouth until they pulled away breathless.

This time Kurt pulled the gum out of his mouth that had no more taste and threw it into the trash can next to the bed, Blaine looking from under him still.

"So… we both win then?" Blaine asked smiling.

"I suppose so." Kurt said chuckling.

"It was mine first though" Blaine said pulling himself up a bit against Kurt, faces inches away, staring into each other's eyes. "… But who cares, we should buy one gum to share more often" he said and kissed Kurt again pulling him down.

Kurt pulled away. "How about everyday?" said, lips brushing against Blaine's.

"Definitely"


End file.
